What's Mine
by The Shadow Hawk
Summary: It was true, he wasn't the most attentive man or the most affectionate. But he did love her even if it didn't always show. And he'd be damned if anyone tried to take her away from him. One Shot


_What's Mine_

Pairings: Gruvia, a little Lyon/Sherry and a dash of Levi/Gajeel

"Gray-sama! Who is it Gray-sama really wants? Juvia or Lyon-sama? Tell Juvia the truth!" Juvia couldn't stop her heart from racing. Had she really lost Gray to…to Lyon? She could have accepted, eventually, losing him to Lucy or Erza. But Lyon? This couldn't be happening!

"You have no idea what's going on…do you?" Gray sighed. Juvia was lost in her own world and there was no getting her out for the moment. The day he picked Lyon over…any woman, hell even over any other man, was the day he hung it up.

"So then Juvia, shall we get something to eat?" Lyon had his arm around her again.

Juvia's eyes widened, her panic only growing. "Juvia doesn't…er…"

Gray's blood was boiling. He grabbed Lyon by the back of his coat and pulled him backward hard enough to send him sprawling to the ground. "Juvia asked me out to eat, not you, ya bastard. Hands off." He snarled at his fellow ice mage. "Don't get mad at me just because you can't find your own date." He turned and looped his arm through Juvia's. "Come on. Let's go find something to eat. My treat."

"Ha, ah…eh?" Juvia's mind was so frazzled by this point, she could barely form words. "Okay." Gray was touching her. Willingly. He was going to eat with her. He was paying. Her heart wouldn't slow down. This had to be a dream, right?

Lyon fumed from the ground. "I'm going to win Juvia over, Gray. Wait and see."

Gray looked back at Lyon, his eyes narrowed. "Stay away from Juvia. She's mine. You are not taking her anywhere."

Juvia was fighting to stay conscious. Did her ears deceive her? Did Gray just say she was his? Then it occurred to her. He said it twice. He said it when Lyon first showed up. She'd just been too shocked by Lyon's sudden arrival to register it at first. _Don't go taking what's mine. _She held onto his arm a little tighter as they walked away.

Gray was glad Juvia didn't really say anything as they walked. He was more than a little embarrassed about his outburst. He never expected himself to get that emotional over Juvia. She was just his strange little stalker, right? But just the thought, no matter how absurd, of Juvia leaving Fairy Tail for Lamia Scale filled him with an immense sorrow that took him by surprise. She couldn't leave. Ever.

"Gray-sama?" It felt like forever since either of them had spoken.

"Huh?" He paused, realizing they must have walked all the way across town in silence, lost in their own thoughts.

"Juvia thinks that place looks nice. What does Gray-sama think?"

It was a small café. It didn't look like it had room for more than a couple dozen people but that made it nice and quiet and private. "Sure. Looks good." He led her into the small building. "Table for 2 please."

The hostess led them to a table near a large window that looked out into a garden. Gray couldn't help but smile when Juvia's eyes lit up at the sight of the garden. "It's beautiful…"

"Yeah…it is." He helped her into a chair before sitting himself. "Juvia?"

"Yes, Gray-sama?"

"Could you not call me Gray-sama? Just Gray is fine. We've been guild mates long enough. You don't have to be so formal with me."

"O…okay…" They ordered their food and the waiter left them alone.

"So…you really came out just to cheer us on?"

"It wasn't that long of a trip. And of course Juvia would come out to cheer. Juvia wants to see all her guild mates do well."

"Well, you'll ride back with us, right? No sense in you going home alone."

"O…of course."

"It'd be over my dead body that you went anywhere with Lyon." He muttered.

Juvia almost dropped her water. Gray looked up when she went quiet. Then he realized he'd said that out loud. Which was not what he meant to do. Her hand shaking, she put down her glass. "What?"

Gray scratched the back of his head, looking out into the garden. "Um…the…that bet that Lyon wants to make…first, it's not like I'd ever agree to a bet like that. You can't bet people. Second, it's not like I'd ever lose to Lyon so it doesn't matter."

Juvia folded her hands in her lap and looked down. She had to hide her smile somehow. Gray was blushing. And it was too cute to look at. She had to do everything she could to stay conscious for the entirety of her time with him. "Juvia appreciates that Gray would fight to keep Juvia in Fairy Tail. But Gray knows Juvia would never leave Fairy Tail."

"Yeah…I know…but the fact that he would even suggest it is…" Gray muttered something under his breath.

"Juvia doesn't like how Lyon-san comes on so strongly. He never even asked if Juvia would even want to join his guild. Which Juvia wouldn't."

"Of course not. You belong with me." Juvia's face turned bright red. Gray paled when he realized what he said. "Us. You belong with us. Fairy Tail."

"R…right." Oh, staying conscious was going to be her ultimate challenge. Juvia was sure she'd end up unconscious on the floor of the café before the meal ended.

Thankfully, their food arrived and they could both concentrate on that. Juvia cut up the chicken on top of her salad and mixed it up as Gray began cutting up his steak.

Juvia swallowed a mouthful of salad, discretely watching him eat. "Gray's steak looks good. Is it?"

"Yeah. You wanna try some?"

"Sure."

Gray stabbed a piece of steak with his fork and reached across the table. To his shock and horror, he could swear he felt his pants getting tighter as her lips closed around the fork. It was just steak. She was wearing a perfectly modest…okay no. Her outfit was not that modest. He had a hard time not staring at her chest. Had she always been hiding a chest like that? Whatever. She was clothed and eating steak. It wasn't like she was lying on the beach in a bikini, slowly licking ice cr… He cursed himself for putting that image in his own head. He'd only made it worse for himself.

Juvia licked her lips, not aware of the effect it was having on Gray. "That was delicious. Would Gray like some of Juvia's salad?"

"Yeah."

She loaded her fork and reached across the table like he had, desperately trying to stop herself from blushing. She used his fork, he used hers. It was like indirectly kissing. She looked back down at her salad. Now what were they supposed to talk about? Now that they were finally alone, what now?

Gray stabbed a piece of potato with his fork. He wasn't sure what else to talk about either. They were both in the same boat when it came to not knowing much of what had happened in the last seven years. The guild tournament would only bring up Lyon again. "So…how's your leg?" He winced inwardly. Now that was a stupid question. She was walking around with him. Of course her leg was fine.

"Juvia's leg?" She tilted her head to the side, not knowing what he was talking about.

"During the fight with Meredy. You attacked yourself to stop her from killing herself…and me."

"Oh…that." She blushed, thinking about Meredy's Sensory Link magic. At least for a little while, she had been completely connected to Gray. She and Gray had never really talked about it. Not that they'd ever really had the chance to do so. Aside from pain, she wasn't really sure what else he felt from her. "Juvia was fine shortly after. Juvia is sorry she had to hurt Gray…"

"Juvia…it's not like my leg was broken. You're the one who actually had the injury. And it's not like I haven't had significantly worse pain before. You saved Meredy. You're a brave woman."

"Thank you Gray-sa…Gray."

Gray smiled. He was glad she was trying to be informal. Her normal worshiping of him just made him uncomfortable. They finished up their meal with a bit of small talk and Gray paid for the bill. After their waiter brought them change, he looked out toward the garden. "Is it alright if we walk around out there?"

"Of course, sir. There's a fountain in the back with benches if you and your girlfriend would like to sit for a while as well. You can use the back door." The waiter pointed to a heavy, dark wood door.

"J-Juvia isn't…"

"Thanks." He helped Juvia from her chair and led her to the back.

Once they were outside, Juvia was glad for the darkness to hide her blush. "Why didn't Gray say anything to the waiter about…" She trailed off.

"About whether or not you're my girlfriend? We're never gonna see that guy again. So what if he thinks we're a couple?"

"Juvia supposes…"

"What? You don't wanna pretend you're my girl?" He smirked.

"N-no! Juvia would love to…that is…Juvia doesn't mind…" She rung her hands together. "Juvia just…"

He slipped his arm round her waist. "I figured." He wasn't sure but he vaguely hoped that waiter knew they were Fairy Tail mages. He hoped the guy would recognize them from Sorcerer Weekly and spread word that they were going out. Anything to deter Lyon from his woman was a plus.

Juvia couldn't believe her luck. Finally she had Gray's attention. Maybe it was good after all that Lyon had showed an interest in her. It brought out a jealous streak in Gray a mile wide. So much so that he was telling people she was his girlfriend. Not that she would ever leave Fairy Tail or Gray, but it was nice to have him come after her. "Thank you for treating Juvia to dinner."

"You're welcome. Thanks for coming out to cheer us on."

She nodded, smiling. She noticed they had reached the fountain. She ran up to it. "It's so pretty!"

It looked like it was made from marble, significantly taller than Gray. The pool at the base wasn't very deep and in the center was a pedestal inscribed with words in a language they recognized but didn't understand. Standing on top of the pedestal were two marble figures, a man and a woman. The water, enchanted most likely, was flowing up around them in two spiraling streams. They met at the top, above the couple, and the water gently fell back into the pool as a light rain.

The woman had long, somewhat curly hair. Her gown, despite being stone like the rest of her, looked light and flowing. She was in the arms of the man, his hair short and spiky. The cape on his uniform seemed to float like his companion's gown. They were gazing into each other's eyes, forever in love.

Gray looked up at the statue. "They remind me of us."

"Eh?"

"Don't you remember our float from Fantasia? You're hair was shorter then, but same idea."

She nervously fingered her hair. "Does Gray like long hair or short hair more?" She'd rather enjoyed having short hair but after learning about Edoras, she grew her hair in a hurry. But if her Gray liked short more, she'd run back in the restaurant and grab the nearest knife so she could cut it off.

"I like your hair. Doesn't matter what you do with it."

"O…oh…okay." Her knees were shaking. This was bad. She had to sit down now.

Gray seemed to sense her trembling without completely being able to see her. He took her away from the fountain over to the nearby bench. She sat down and immediately felt better. Her knees were not going to last much longer. He sat next to her. "You cold?"

"Now that the sun's down, Juvia is a little cold."

"Well, I'm getting warm so…" He took off his coat and slipped it over her shoulder. And he noted to himself this was probably the only time his stripping could be considered polite. "Here."

"Thank you."

"Sure." He wrapped one arm around her and pulled her close. "Juvia?"

"Yes?"

"I'm really glad you joined Fairy Tail. I don't think I ever said it but I like having you around."

"Gray does?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"Juvia knows people never wanted her around."

"Because of the rain?"

"Mostly…"

"Juvia…rain is part of life."

"But the rain never stopped."

"Light showers. Never anything to worry about."

"Gray is very kind. But Juvia knows too much rain is bad."

"Your rain is never bad." He hugged her closer.

She frowned. "Gray…even Gray said Juvia's rain was depressing…"

He raised an eyebrow. "When did I say that?"

She sat up and moved away from him. "When Juvia offered to protect Gray from the rest of Phantom Lord…Juvia was flustered and it started raining harder. Gray said it was depressing…"

Gray leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. Now he remembered. He had said it. That was when Juvia got especially angry and he hadn't quiet been sure he could win. "Okay, I admit, at the time yes. The rain wasn't helping my mood. But Lucy was missing. Shadow Gear was out of commission. The guild was pretty much gone. We weren't sure Gramps was gonna live. So you're right…I said it…but that doesn't mean all rain is depressing. It was the situation at the time. It was never you that was depressing."

"Gray didn't even know Juvia at the time. Gray can't say Juvia wasn't the depressing one."

"That day, I met a cute mage with magic like mine who gave me one hell of a run for my money. What about that is supposed to be depressing?" He looked back over at her. "Eventually, everything dies without rain. Everyone needs rain in their life. I'm no exception."

Her heart was threatening to beat out of her chest. She wondered if he could hear it. "Gray…"

He got up from the bench. "After the guild war was over, I wanted to see you again. I wanted to know you were gonna be okay. And then you followed us to the resort. I was glad things turned out the way they did. I would have hated to never see you again." As he paced, he never noticed the fact that she passed out on the bench. "I guess…what I'm trying to say Juvia…I love you…and when Lyon showed up, I realized I couldn't go on just acting like a friend. I had to tell you…" He realized she was completely quiet. Did she not want a confession from him?

He turned and saw her laid out on the bench. Groaning, he smacked his hand against his face. "That was not how this was supposed to go." But he supposed he really had to give her credit for taking this long to pass out. He had been sure she would knock out while they were eating.

Sighing, he picked her up and sat at the edge of the fountain pool. He stuck his hand in the water, which was surprisingly warm. But the sun had been pretty hot earlier. A quick spell and the water cooled down but didn't freeze. He stripped off his shirt and dunked it in the water.

Juvia twitched when the wet fabric touched her forehead. Noting that she felt pretty warm, he continued to dab her face and arms. It also took every ounce of willpower he had not to cool down her chest too. He might be a bit of stripper but he wasn't going to be that perverted.

"Juvia, you would pass out right before I told you I love you." He couldn't help but laugh to himself. At least he said it out loud and admitted it to himself. Maybe next time the chance arose, it wouldn't be so hard to say to her. And maybe he'd get lucky and she'd pass out after he made it through the confession next time.

It was a minute or two more before Juvia started to wake up. She touched her face. "Why is Juvia's face wet?" She looked around, not yet looking at Gray. "Where is Juvia?"

"We're in the garden behind the restaurant where we ate dinner." Her head whipped round, her curls smacking him in the face, though it was just hair, her hair, so he didn't mind. "And you are specifically in my lap because you passed out and I was trying to wake you up."

"Gray…" She found herself gazing into his dark eyes as the lights in the garden finally came on. Despite the closeness to the man she loved so much, she was determined not to pass out again.

He brushed her hair from her face. "Feeling better?"

"Yes. Juvia is sorry for passing out."

"It's fine." He pulled her close. "Just don't do it again." He slowly pressed his lips against hers, wondering if she was going to pass out again.

And if he had been looking, he would have seen her eyes widen in shock. Gray kissed her. Gray. Kissed. Her. This had to be a dream. As much as she loved Gray and hoped for something like this to happen, she'd pretty much given up hope that they would have a relationship.

After a moment, she worked up the courage to wrap one arm around his neck as her other hand rested over his guild mark.

Mentally, Juvia marked this as the single greatest day of her life. Sitting in Gray's lap, kissing him and succeeding in staying conscious. His grip on her tightened as he deepened the kiss. She loved how cool his lips felt against hers and hoped he never let her go.

He only momentarily pulled away so they could breathe. He smiled. She was sweet and refreshing, like drinking from a cool spring after a long hike. Which was exactly what he figured kissing her would be like. Then he cursed himself for the thought. He didn't think he could be so clichéd. But somehow Juvia brought it out of him. Though he couldn't say he minded all that much.

"Gray…Juvia was not expecting that…"

"Too much?"

"Not enough." She combed her fingers through his hair and leaned in again. Gray couldn't stop a happy rumble in his chest as she cuddled closer to him.

Gray would have been perfectly content to sit in the garden with Juvia all night but the bell from the local clock tower snapped him back to reality. He jerked back and started counting the chimes. Juvia blinked confused.

"What is it?"

"It's 11 already. I gotta be back at the inn by midnight." He sighed. "I guess I better walk you back to wherever you're staying then head back to Honeybone. Erza would kill me if I were late."

She nodded. "Juvia wouldn't want to be the reason Gray gets in trouble. Juvia is actually staying at the inn across the street from Honeybone. So Gray doesn't have to go out of his way."

He stood up, still carrying her. "I wouldn't have a problem going somewhere extra for you."

Juvia just blushed again. "Gray can put Juvia down. She can walk."

"I like carrying you."

Her blushed deepened. "O-okay…"

It wasn't a long walk back to the inns. Gray set her down outside the door. Juvia was still blushing madly, but too her credit, she never passed out while in his arms.

"I better hear you cheering for me tomorrow." He pushed a piece of hair behind her ear.

"O-of course! Juvia will be cheering louder than anyone in the stadium!" She nodded firmly, blushing only slightly.

"Alright. Night, Juvia."

"Good night Gray. Sleep well." She turned to go into the inn.

"Hey…" He grabbed Juvia's hand and pulled her back to him.

She blushed all the way down to her shoulders. "Yes?"

"Juvia…" He breathed her name softly before kissing her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her tightly as he deepened the kiss. He could feel her timidly running her fingers through his hair and he smiled against her lips, hoping to encourage her.

She was losing the urge to faint and gaining her wits back. With one hand in his hair, her other hand slipped under his coat, over his shoulder to held balance her. She was really enjoying the feeling of her chest pressed up against his. And he seemed to have no intention of letting her go any time soon.

"Juvia…" He murmured. "My Juvia…"

Her lips brushed against his. "Yes…Juvia belongs to Gray."

He brushed her hair from her face, looking into her eyes. "And Gray belongs to Juvia."

"He…he does?"

"Yes. He does." He cupped her cheek in his hand, his thumb brushing against her skin. "I love you, Juvia."

"Juvia loves Gray." She whispered, color rising in her cheeks.

He hugged her close. He didn't quite want to let her go just yet. But just as he was tilting her head for another kiss, he vaguely heard a window open.

"Gray! Do you know what time it is?"

Juvia pouted at the interruption. Gray looked up at the window Erza was leaning out of. "I was gonna come in soon."

"You and Juvia can talk more after the tournament. Get up here."

"Fine." He gave Juvia a quick kiss before letting her go. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Of course." She reached up for the butterfly clip her hat and pinned it to his jacket. "For luck."

"Thank you." Just to make sure he didn't get in any more trouble with Erza, Gray hurried upstairs to the room.

Juvia went up to her room, still in a daze about everything that had just happened. Levi was lying on the second bed in the room, reading. "Juvia, are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh…yes…Juvia is fine…Juvia is wonderful." She couldn't hold in her giggle.

Levi smiled, though she was confused. "Did something happen today?"

"Today was the most wonderful day of Juvia's life!" She flung her hat across the room in her excitement as she jumped and twirled around. "Gray kissed Juvia! Gray loves Juvia!"

Levi flung her book to the side and jumped out of bed. "Really?"

"Really!"

Levi jumped up and down, clapping her hands and squealing just as much as Juvia. "That's great! Oh Juvia I'm so happy for you!"

The two blue-nette mages squealed together and hugged each other. As they jumped and flailed around, something caught Levi's eye. She suddenly gasped and stopped jumping around.

Juvia paused. "What's wrong, Levi-san?"

Not knowing what else to do, Levi pointed out the window with both hands in slightly different angles. Juvia turned around and gasped.

In one window in Honeybone, Juvia saw Gray, watching her jump around, smiling. In the other, Lyon was staring out the window, confused. Gray was suddenly confused by Juvia and Levi's apparent horror. Surely Juvia wouldn't care that much if he was watching her. She always watched him. Unless…he followed her line of sight. She wasn't looking at him.

He ran for the window and leaned out. "Lyon! You better not be ogling my girlfriend!"

The next door window opened. "Who said she was your girlfriend?"

"I did!" He snapped. "Juvia is my girlfriend and I don't care what stupid bet you have going in your head, she is not going to any other guild unless she wants to!"

Lyon looked across the way to where Juvia and Levi were now at the window. "Juvia, is this true?"

Juvia nodded. "Juvia is sorry…but yes. Juvia and Gray are together now. And Juvia will never leave Fairy Tail. Ever." She winced a little. He really did look hurt. Though she supposed she understood. She understood falling in love at first sight. And she didn't want to think about how hurt she would be if Gray had eventually rejected her the way she was rejecting him now.

Gray saw the way Juvia could empathize with him. Those two were ridiculous. And maybe in a world where he didn't exist, they would have made a happy couple. But then, it wasn't like Lyon didn't have other options, he just didn't see them. "You know Lyon…" Gray held a less aggressive posture as he shifted in the window. "Maybe you should open your eyes and realize there's someone out there who loves you as much as Juvia loves me. Maybe you should give her a chance."

"What are you talking about?" Lyon frowned.

"Sherry, you idiot!" Levi suddenly butted in. "You never saw it?"

Lyon did look genuinely surprised. "Saw what?"

Gray groaned. "You know, the woman who tried to kill me because of Nirvana when she was so overcome with grief at the thought of losing you and that I was responsible for it? That Sherry?"

Lyon still looked confused. Levi smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand. "You're a damn moron, Lyon!"

Gray and Juvia raised and eyebrow at the tiny mage swearing, even if it wasn't much of a swear. Juvia held in a giggle and whispered to her friend. "Juvia thinks Levi-san is spending too much time with Gajeel-kun."

She blushed. "Shut up. We're talking about Lyon and Sherry." She leaned further out the window. "Sherry was absolutely devastated when you started hitting on Juvia at the guild. I've never seen anyone look so crushed. She was crying so much, Mira and I had to take her to the back and help her calm down before she could even think about heading back to Lamia Scale with you. I mean, okay, you're hurt Juvia doesn't want you but you really hurt Sherry. She loves you and she has for a long time. And you forgot she existed after you saw Juvia."

Lyon went silent. He really seemed oblivious to it all. Gray sighed. Juvia kept her eyes on Gray. Levi shared Gray's annoyance. Then everyone heard heels clicking on the stone sidewalk. The four mages looked down. Even from far away, everyone recognized Sherry's big hair along with her new headband resembling cat ears.

As she approached the sidewalk between inns, she looked up to see the four mages staring back at her. She glowered at Juvia for a moment before looking back at Lyon. "What's wrong, Lyon-sama?"

Gray saw it, the way Lyon looked at Sherry. It was the way he finally looked at Juvia when he realized he could lose her. It finally clicked for Lyon. At least now he could hope this was the end of fighting over Juvia. Not that he wouldn't fight for her, but he'd rather not fight a friend.

Lyon formed a staircase out of ice from the window to the ground in front of her. "We need to talk."

Worried, she looked up at the other mages again. Gray was smiling slightly. Juvia and Levi were waving excitedly to for her to go up the stairs. She carefully climbed up the stairs to Lyon's window. He held out his hand to help her in and shut the window behind him.

Gray leaned out further but could no longer see without leaving the room. He looked over at the girls. "What's going on in there?"

Levy smiled. "They're talking. I think he's apologizing to her. Whatever he's saying is making her really happy…oh…I think they're going to kiss!" Before they could actually see the two Lamia Scale mages kiss, the window suddenly iced up to the point where they couldn't even see shapes in the room. "Aw…show's over. I'm gonna finish getting ready for bed now."

Levi disappeared into the bathroom, leaving Gray and Juvia at their respective windows. Juvia smiled. "Has everyone else come back yet?"

Gray looked over his shoulder. Erza was still glaring at Natsu, Lucy and Happy. She was glaring at him too, but he didn't care much. "Wendy's still not here. We're a little worried about her. But I'm sure she's fine. We'll be ready for tomorrow."

"Good. Juvia is looking forward to seeing Gray compete tomorrow." She blew him a kiss across the way. "Juvia loves Gray."

"Could you please say that in first person, not third?"

Juvia twisted a piece of hair around her finger. It wasn't really something she was used to, but if Gray wanted to hear it, she supposed she'd get used to it. "Gray, I love you."

"I love you too Juvia. G'night."

"Good night." Blushing, Juvia closed her window and the curtain. Finally out of sight of Gray, Juvia leaned against the wall and slid down, unable to stop herself from laughing as she did. "Levi-san, is this real? Did Juvia really hear Gray call her his girlfriend?"

She smiled widely. "Yep. He said it. I heard it. Oh Juvia, this is wonderful."

"Juvia is so happy. Juvia doesn't know what to do."

"I think you should probably try to get some sleep. You want to be awake to cheer tomorrow, don't you?"

"Yes…of course. Levi-san is right. Juvia needs her rest. Though Juvia doesn't know if she wants to. This feels like a happy dream that Juvia does not want to wake up from."

But Juvia didn't have to think about what to do much longer. All the lights in town suddenly went off. Levi quickly wrote a light spell to let them see. The ground began to shake and they could hear a voice booming throughout the town. They ran to the window and flung it open.

The voice was talking about the tournament. They saw their guild mates out on the windowsill. Juvia wished she could be with Gray and the others, fighting with them, but she had to abide by the master's decision of who to send.

"…And one more thing…we take no responsibility for anyone who loses their life in the labyrinth." Juvia's blood ran cold as the pumpkin-headed MC gleefully shouted across town.

The path up to the labyrinth was fully formed. Juvia wasn't paying that much attention to what Elfman was saying, she just knew they were on their way up. And she saw her butterfly on Gray's coat.

"Please be safe, Gray."

Levy put a hand on her shoulder. "He'll be fine. I don't think there's anything in the world that could actually kill him."

"Juvia hopes Levi-san is right."

Levi stared up at the labyrinth. "I guess…we're probably not gonna sleep, are we?"

"No. Juvia doesn't think so."

"I'll make some tea. We might as well get ready for a long night." Juvia nodded.

As Elfman ran up the wooden staircase, Gray clutched the butterfly Juvia clipped on his coat. "I'll be back before you know it, Juvia."

Lucy looked over at him. "Did you say something, Gray?"

"I said, let's go kick some ass!" Everyone nodded in agreement as Elfman continued his charge.

I actually meant to get this out before chapter 266 came out but I started a second job this week so it didn't happen. I retoolded the ending to fit better so it's not quite how I wanted to end it but I think it's okay. Again, sorry for any glaring typos. My own proofreading skills suck.

-The Shadow Hawk


End file.
